1. Field
The following description relates to a display securing method and apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Development of information technology (IT) has brought about an increase in usage of terminal devices such as a smartphone, a tablet personal computer (PC), and the like. In a recent trend, the terminal device adopts an increased display size.
In a case in which the terminal device is utilized for business or directly used to process business transactions, critical information may be exposed. For example, according to an increase in a display size, information displayed on the terminal device may be easily exposed to others. The exposed information may cause an invasion of personal privacy of a user of the terminal device. Recently, research is continuously being conducted to enhance a security of the terminal device.